6° Curso buscando una solucion
by Luna Low de Black
Summary: -Lo sabia- dijo sirius con una expresion de triunfo en el rostro- solo queria estar con Moonyrn-¿quien queria estar con migo- dijo RemusrnEsta es la historia del primer amor de Remus y de como sus amigos hacen hasta lo imposible para que tenga un final f


6° Curso de Remus

Notas de la autora: este es mi primer fan-fic, después de leer muchas historias de Remus me di cuenta de que en ninguna Lupin terminaba feliz, así que puse manos a la obra partiendo de la frase "la compartiré con tigo" más adelante entenderán por que. La historia se desarrolla en el 6° Curso de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts, cuando ellos son casi hermanos (a excepción de Peter).

Quiero decir que el nombre de la chica de Remus, contrario a lo que puedan pensar mis amigos cuando lo lean, lo elegí por el contraste que tenia con Lupin, espero que no los aburra este primer capitulo.

**Capitulo 1**

**El encuentro con Remus**

Era un día muy normal para los merodeadores, como era costumbre Rmus esperaba en la sala común a que sus dos amigos bajaran para ir al gran comedor a tomar su desayuno.

Remus escucho la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas, pero no presto atención hasta que lo llamaron

-Buenos días Remus –Era una chica de 6° que compartía el dormitorio con Lyli llamada Luna, era delgada, tenia el cabello negro azabache, tes clara y unos ojos violetas poco comunes. – ¿ya has terminado los deberes de pociones?

-Si – dijo Lupin sin mirarla

- ¿podrías ayudarme con los míos? La verdad esto de los ingredientes no se me da bien

-Por ahora estoy algo ocupado… pero la semana próxima tendré tiempo

-Bueno, gracias- dijo la chica algo triste por la respuesta y se alejo hacia el retrato de la señora gorda

-¿Qué hipogrifo te mordió? –dijo Sirius riendo

-¿Por qué?

-No has sido muy amable que digamos – contesto James

-Creo que tienes razón, es solo que la Luna llena se acerca y no puedo controlarme- dijo Lupin ocultándose tras su libro

-Vamos a desayunar antes de que la comida se enfrié –Sirius y James tomaron a Remus de los brazos y atravesaron el retrato.

Afortunadamente la luna llena había quedado atrás, los merodeadores aun comentaban su salida con Remus y mientras reían por la forma en que habían logrado escapar del castillo Sirius se dio cuenta de que alguien los miraba, en realidad una chica solo miraba a uno de ellos.

-Parece que tienes una admiradora Moony- dijo Sirius mientras daba una palmadita a Remus

-¿Quién es?- pregunto James al tiempo que volteaba muy discretamente (como no ¬¬) al lugar en que estaba sentada Luna

Al darse cuenta de que la observaban, se sonrojo un poco y recordó la razón por la que veía a Remus, hacia exactamente una semana que la joven le había pedido ayuda en pociones. Luna respiro profundo y camino en dirección al grupo de chicos que en ese momento miraban a Remus sonriendo.

-Hola – fue lo único que salio de la boca de Luna

-Hola y adiós –dijo Sirius mientras empujaba a James hacia las mesas más lejanas.

-¿aun necesitas ayuda en pociones? – pregunto Remus algo apenado recordando su ultimo encuentro

-Si… el profesor dejo un trabajo en equipo y… pensé que podríamos hacerlo juntos

-Bien –dijo Remus al momento en que revisaba su horario –Podríamos vernos hoy a las 8 en la biblioteca –Contesto guardando su horario

-De acuerdo –dijo Luna y se marcho

En cuanto la vieron alejarse Sirius y James rodearon a Remus

-¿y bien?- dijeron al unísono

-Bien ¿Qué?- contesto Lupin sin entender

-¿saldrás con ella? – pregunto Sirius dándole un codazo a Remus

-No

-¿Cómo que no? –dijo James

-Solo aremos el trabajo de pociones- contesto Remus en tono molesto

-Bueno es un buen comienzo -observo Sirius

-No es un comienzo –dijo Lupin y los dejo en la sala común algo preocupados mientras el se dirigía al lago. Sus amigos no entendían porque se había molestado, después de todo solo hablaban de una chica.

En el lago Remus contemplaba al Calamar gigante mientras recordaba las palabras de Sirius "_es un buen comienzo_". Ya tenia 16 años y era la primera vez que sus amigos le decían algo sobre una chica, a pesar de que James y Sirius habían tenido montones de novias, Remus nunca había salido con nadie.

-Si, es solo eso, me sentí extraño cuando hablaron de ella porque Sirius dijo que era mi admiradora, eso es todo –al decirse estas palabras se sintió mejor, vio como los alumnos regresaban al castillo y se dio cuenta de que aun tenia una clase antes de la cena.

Durante la clase de Encantamientos Remus volvió a su habitual estado de tranquilidad. Al salir escuchaba a sus amigos planeando una broma para snivellus y se alegro de que no hicieran más comentarios sobre su encuentro con Luna.

Remus llego puntual a la biblioteca y vio que Luna ya había apartado varios libros en una mesa.

-No tenías que adelantarte –dijo Remus en tono amable.

-No hay problema –dijo Luna sonriendo

Mientras trabajaban Remus se dio cuenta de que los libros de la mesa eran justo los que necesitaban. El trabajo consistía en elaborar una poción para transformarse en esculturas de hielo.

-Creo que no es necesario tantas raíces –sugirió Remus – funcionara bien si reemplazamos estas por escarabajos

Y se dio una explicación a Luna sobre las funciones de los escarabajos en esta poción.

-Entiendo, ahora se porque no funcionaba antes

- ¿antes? –Remus la miraba extrañado -¿eso quiere decir que ya la probaste?

-Bueno yo… yo pensé que no… que no quedaría tiempo…

-Creo que con esto terminamos –dijo Remus guardando sus libros

-¿estas molesto?

-No... Creo que... Que no tienes muchos problemas con pociones… eso es todo –comenzaba a levantarse cuando Sirius llego.

-¿ya terminaron? –dijo Sirius en vos baja

-Si, nos vemos mañana Luna

El sábado llego con gran entusiasmo por la visita a Hogsmeade

-¿ya estas lista Lyli? –pregunto James

-Si, solo voy por mi capa –y corrió al dormitorio de las chicas

Sirius vio salir a Luna, se dio cuenta de que esta había mirado a Lupin mientras Lyli le comentaba algo y sonriendo asentía con la cabeza. Minutos después Lyli regresaba con su capa.

-Invite a Luna –dijo Lyli sonriente

-¿para que? –dijo James

-Es que no quiero que se quede sola en el castillo

-¿Luna tiene problemas con pociones? –dijo Sirius sonriéndole a Lyli

-¿es una broma? Dijo Lyli riendo –ella es excelente en pociones, siempre esta dando asesorias, ¿por que?

-Lo sabia –dijo Sirius con expresión de triunfo –solo quería estar con Moony

-¿Quién quería estar con migo? – dijo Remus con curiosidad

-James, tiene algo que contarte –dijo Sirius dejando a sus dos amigos y apartando a Lyli

-Creo que hoy será un día muy divertido, sobre todo si nos vamos en parejas, ¿crees que tu amiga Kath quiera ir con migo?

-Claro que si, lleva semanas pidiéndomelo, espera que ahora la llamo

Y de esa manera salieron los 6 hacia Hosmeade. El día fue muy productivo visitaron Zonko ya que James y Sirius necesitaban provisiones para las bromas que estaban planeando. Después visitaron Honeyducks, en donde se abastecieron considerablemente de dulces, Remus opto por chocolates y para su sorpresa Luna también había comprado muchos.

Para terminar decidieron ir a las Tres escobas, el lugar estaba lleno porque había comenzado a nevar.

-Traeremos cervezas de mantequilla –dijo Sirius mientras les señalaba una mesa al fondo a las chicas. Ya sentadas Lyli les pregunto

-¿se están divirtiendo? –de inmediato sus rostros se iluminaron, Luna solo sonreía mientras Kath le decía a Lyli lo increíble que le parecía Sirius

-Aquí tienen brujitas –dijo James mientras se sentaba junto a Lyli

Comenzaron a platicar sobre el Quidditch y como Gryffindor había ganado el último partido gracias a James. Después Sirius y James solo se dirigían a sus acompañantes así que Luna le pregunto a Remus

-¿Te ha ido bien en el examen de herbologia? –y tomo un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla

-Si aunque no recordaba bien las propiedades de las cactáceas rojas –dijo Lupin imitándola

Y mientras los amigos de ambos comenzaron a hablar de amor Luna y Remus platicaban sobre el colegio y las formas más efectivas para entregar los deberes a tiempo. Aunque a Sirius y James el tema no les parecía de lo mas apropiado para una cita los dejaron seguir al darse cuenta de que lo disfrutaban. Pudieron ver un brillo en los ojos de Remus que jamás habían notado y se alegraron mucho por su amigo.

Cuando terminaron sus bebidas decidieron ir a dar un pequeño paseo. Ya que Luna y Remus seguían su entretenida plática no se dieron cuenta de que se habían quedado solos

-jajajajajaja, y no se dieron cuenta de que si ponían las raíces antes de tiempo la poción explotaría –pregunto Luna sin poder dejar de reír

-No, Meter creyó que ya era su turno –dijo Lupin riendo también

-Ya imagino la cara de tus amigos cuando exploto el caldero –contesto Luna aun riendo

-No les hizo mucha gracia –dijo Lupin recordando la escena

-La verdad a mi tampoco me aria si estuviera cubierta de un liquido verde que no se puede desaparecer

-James cuanto… -pero interrumpió su pregunta al ver que sus amigos ya no estaban

-Estaba segura de que caminaban atrás de nosotros –dijo Luna algo nerviosa mirando en varias direcciones – Mira, es la casa de los gritos –y en un movimiento inconsciente se acerco a Lupin –El edificio mas embrujado

-Si… el mas… embrujado –dijo Lupin agachando la mirada, se percato de que Luna temblaba, no estaba seguro si de miedo o frió, y de pronto sintió como algo lo empujaba, choco con Luna

-Lo siento –dijo sonrojandose

-no hay cuidado –dijo Lunaextrañada

Ahora estaban casi frente a frente, de pronto Luna sintió que la empujaban y no pudo evitar gritar, después de todo estaban frente al edificio más embrujado y se abraso a Lupin. El se sorprendió y estaba a punto de reír porque sabia que James o Sirius habían provocado esa escena, una sensación agradable recorría todo su cuerpo mientras abrasaba a Luna, Remus habría preferido seguir así, pero al apartar la mirada de Luna vio nuevamente la casa de los gritos y fue como si le cayera un balde de agua helada que lo devolvía a la realidad.

-Será mejor que regresemos –dijo Lupin soltando a Luna y mirando en dirección al castillo

Luna sonrió al soltarlo, se había sonrojado, no podía creer que Remus también la había abrazado pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando lo vio, el no se veía contento, ella no lo entendía.

Llegaron al castillo sin cruzar palabra, cuando estuvieron frente a la entrada de la sala común Luna le dijo a Lupin sonriendo

-Muchas gracias Remus a sido un día fabuloso –Lupin no había volteado para despedirse así que Luna se acerco y sin que el pudiera evitarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla, dijo la contraseña y se fue a los dormitorios de las chicas.

Lupin no se movía, aun no asimilaba lo que Luna había hecho, toco su mejilla, se había sonrojado y entro a la sala común. Se dirigió a su dormitorio, los doseles de las otras camas estaban corridos así que se dirigió a su cama y se puso el pijama.

Cuando estaba acostado escucho las palabras de Luna "_a sido un día fabuloso", ella solo es amable con tigo por que Lyli se lo pidió, no te emociones _le decía su cabeza _ella no sabe lo que eres, _unas lagrimas se le escaparon, había llegado el motivo por el que jamás había salido con alguien.

Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo, espero les allá gustado, solo serán cuatro así que los demás serán mas emocionantes, lo prometo


End file.
